KAAMELOTT : La chaise percée
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Des inventeurs viennent au château pour présenter leurs créations.


KAAMELOTT : La chaise percée

KAAMELOTT : La chaise percée

Le roi Arthur porte une armure en métal étrange. L'armure est composée d'une cuirasse noire où un large « V » rouge travers le torse, des bras en argent avec des gants bleu-marine, les jambes sont assorties aux bras. Le roi entre dans une salle d'armes, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court, à sa suite le chevalier Bohort paniqué, Caradoc qui lève un gros saucisson comme un gourdin et enfin Lancelot avec son épée à la main.

\- Sire, qu'allons-nous faire, demande Bohort.

\- Nous battre, répond sèchement le roi.

\- Attaquez avant le repas, ces gens n'ont aucun savoir-vivre, déclare Caradoc.

\- Majesté, fait Lancelot. Nos ennemis ont l'avantage du nombre.

\- Oui, oui. J'ai remarqué, répond Arthur avec agacement tout en semblant chercher quelque chose dans la salle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hormis que nous soyons attaqués par une armée inconnue ?

\- Non, mais vous semblez chercher quelque chose.

\- J'ai perdu Excalibur.

\- Elle va vous revenir, elle revient toujours.

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais elle est quand même deux étages plus bas ! Et je ne l'ai jamais vu passer au travers des murs pour l'instant.

\- Euh ! Oui, bredouille Lancelot.

\- Sire ! Ils arrivent, je les entends gravir l'escalier, prévient Bohort. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Hé bien ! Bougez-vous ! Bloquez la porte en attendant ! Cela nous fera gagner un peu de temps !

Bohort tape sur l'épaule de Caradoc pour que ce dernier l'aide à bouger des tonneaux pendant que le roi fait le tour des râteliers pour trouver une arme de substitution. Il prend en mains un gourdin, une masse, des épées, mais rien ne semble lui convenir. De violents coups sont donnés sur la porte.

\- La porte ne va pas résister longtemps, pleurniche Bohort.

Au même instant, la porte vole en éclat, puis des hommes, vêtus tout de vert et portant des cagoules avec une longue pointe sur le sommet, pénètrent dans la pièce. Arthur a juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le chevalier Lancelot qui s'interpose entre lui et les assaillants. Mais le chevalier est vite débordé tout comme Bohort et Caradoc. En voulant protéger le roi, Lancelot donne un coup de coude à ce dernier qui se retrouve projeté contre un râtelier contenant des haches de guerre.

Le roi Arthur est un peu désorienté par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il tourne rapidement la tête à gauche puis à droite, il constate qu'une lame de hache dépasse au-dessus de chacune de ses épaules. Une horde d'ennemis se dirige vers lui, sans réfléchir, Arthur saisit les deux haches qui sont sur ses épaules avant de les joindre par les manches à l'aide d'un mécanisme pour former une nouvelle arme et la lancer sur ses adversaires en criant.

\- Gouttez-moi à ces haches !

\- Majesté ! Majesté, insiste Lancelot.

Arthur ouvre les yeux, il constate qu'il porte son armure de cuir et qu'il est assis sur le trône.

\- Majesté. Nous attendons votre décision, fait le chevalier se tenant debout sur sa gauche.

\- Vous voyez bien qu'il pionce, lance Léodagan, le roi de Carmélide assis à la droite.

\- Non ! Non ! Je ne dormais pas ! Je réfléchissais, proteste le roi.

\- Mouais. Pour moi, vous vous êtes endormi, insiste son beau-père.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix, demande Lancelot.

\- Mon choix ?

\- Oui, fait avec étonnement le chevalier. Pour le matériel, ajoute-t-il avec un mouvement des yeux en direction de la salle du trône.

Arthur tourne la tête pour voir un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtues comme un nobliau, se tenant debout au centre de la pièce. L'homme est là entre un râtelier contenant des haches de guerre et une armure identique à celle de son rêve.

\- Euh ! Oui ! Alors ! L'idée pour vos haches me plait beaucoup, le fait de pouvoir les accrocher ensemble pour former… une double hache, je vais les prendre. Il va falloir trouver un nom à cette arme ! Mais en ce qui concerne l'armure… Disons, fait-il avec une moue hésitante. Disons que je ne suis pas convaincu. La couleur et puis le casque surtout !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon casque, fait l'homme en le retirant de l'armure.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, fait Arthur en agitant les mains comme s'il voulait tourner le casque.

\- Il est conçu pour effrayer les adversaires, précise l'homme.

\- Certes, mais le mélange de couleur. Le bleu sur le devant, la bande rouge au sommet avec ses piques en argent et surtout les fentes pour les yeux en jaune ! Tout comme les cornes sur les côtes ! Non ! Cela ne marchera jamais !

L'homme est visiblement déçu et commence à ranger son matériel.

\- Bon ! Nous avons fini les audiences, demande le roi.

\- Non. Sire, fait Lancelot. Il nous reste un inventeur.

\- Oh ! Encore, peste le roi de Carmélide.

\- Bon, soupire Arthur. C'est le jour. Et que vient-il nous proposer ?

Le chevalier consulte son parchemin.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, cela parle d'une chaise percée.

\- Une chaise percée ? Allons donc ! Allez, faites, entrer, lance le roi avec un petit geste d'agacement.

Les portes s'ouvrent, un homme portant un long manteau noir s'avance, derrière lui, deux soldats transportent une chaise étrange. Pendant que le nobliau sort en traînant son armure.

\- Bon aller ! On va encore s'emmerder, murmure Léodagan.

Les soldats ont déposé la chaise devant l'estrade avant de regagner la porte.

\- Qu'avez-vous à nous présenter, fait Lancelot.

L'inventeur s'incline et commence à parler.

\- Noble roi. Je ne suis qu'un modeste inventeur qui vient vous présenter sa dernière création…

\- Bon ! Okay, coupe Arthur en se penchant. Alors, on va passer les formules de politesse et tout le reste pour en venir à l'essentiel.

\- Oui, bredouille l'inventeur surpris.

L'homme se place derrière la chaise.

\- Voici donc, ma création…

Arthur émet trois petits claquements de langue pendant qu'une de ses mains s'agite sur l'accoudoir du trône.

\- Une chaise percée ou chaise d'aisance, continue l'inventeur.

\- Et à quoi ça va servir, questionne le roi de Carmélide.

\- Cela permet de faire ses besoins sans être obligé d'aller dehors.

\- Faire quoi ?

Arthur se penche à l'oreille de son beau-père pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

\- Ah ! J'avais pas saisi ! Moi je préfère aller faire cela au pied des remparts ou derrière un arbre, s'exclame Léodagan.

Arthur soupire en plongeant un instant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Alors vous ! Vous chiez au pied des remparts et Perceval qui pisse par-dessus ! Quelle équipe ! Heureusement, que vous ne faites pas cela au même moment, car il y aurait un risque d'accident !

\- Expliquez-nous le fonctionnement, intervient Lancelot.

L'homme se penche par-dessus pour soulever l'assise qui dévoile un récipient en bois.

\- Vous voyez. Vous pouvez expulser dans ce réceptacle…

\- Excusez-moi, coupe le roi. Mais vous n'avez rien inventé !

\- Pardon, s'offusque l'inventeur.

Le roi quitte son trône.

\- À Rome, il existe depuis longtemps des latrines, explique-t-il en marchant. Et en plus, ce que nous expulsons est drainé par de l'eau, cela augmente l'hygiène et évite les odeurs. Vous n'avez rien inventé, tout au mieux copié.

\- Encore un truc romain, explose le roi de Carmélide. Comme si nous n'en avions déjà pas assez !

\- Il y en a même dans le mur d'Hadrien, ajoute le roi en fixant son beau-père.

\- Oh ben merde ! C'est pas de pot !

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

Puis, se tournant vers l'inventeur.

\- Vous n'avez au mieux que reproduit une chose qui existe déjà en la rendant plus petite et mobile, certes. Ce n'est plus une grande pièce où on se retrouve pour… enfin, vous voyez.

\- Je l'ignorais, déclare l'homme. Mais vous m'avez donné une idée, je vais voir pour ajouter de l'eau sur la chaise pour l'évacuation.

\- Si vous faites cela, elle ne sera plus mobile.

\- Oui, mais si cela permet d'augmenter la propreté et de ne plus aller dehors.

\- Ah, lance Léodagan. Je dois admettre que sortir l'hiver pour… vous me comprenez, et se geler les noix, c'est pas franchement agréable.

Arthur regagne son trône, c'est alors qu'il remarque deux lettres sur la chaise.

\- Une question, que signifient ces deux lettres, demande-t-il.

\- Le « W » et le « C », demande l'homme.

Le roi acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ce sont mes initiales. Walter Closete.

\- Ah. Hé bien ! Je vous souhaite de laisser une trace dans l'histoire avec cette invention ou une autre, fait Arthur avec empressement.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, lance Léodagan en se levant. Mais ça commence à me faire chier vos histoires !

\- Si vous voulez quand même l'essayer, fait l'inventeur à l'adresse du roi de Carmélide.

Léodagan le regarde avec un drôle d'air un instant.

\- Allez ! Pourquoi pas, fait-il en commençant à desserrer ses braies.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas faire cela dans la salle du trône, proteste Arthur.

FIN

( Note : sachant qu'Alexandre ASTIER est un grand fan de Goldorak ( tiens moi aussi ! ), j'ai donc glissé un clin d'œil sur le robot géant. Ne sait-on jamais si un jour il lit mes fanfictions ^-^)

\- 3 -


End file.
